wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Darnassian
The Language of the Night Elves Some words These are individual words or syllables whose meaning can be determined individually. Like any language, not everything translates directly into English (the analog of Common on most US realms), . Speculation as to direct translations are in italics. *"Delar" = "Ancient Keepers" *"Dorei" = "Borne" (Since we have not seen "dorei" applied to any non-elven race, it can be assumed that it is only used in regard to Elven races.) *"Kal" = "Star" *"Kaldorei" = "Starborne", "Children of the Stars", "Night Elves" *"Kalimdor" = "Land of Eternal Starlight" *"Lok" = "Stave" *"Lok'delar" = "Stave of the Ancient Keepers" *"Medivh" = "Keeper of Secrets" *"Quel" = "High" *"Quel'dorei" = "Highborne", "High Elves" *"Quel'Serrar" = "The High Blade" *"Quel'thalas" = "The High Kingdom" or "The High Home" (Curiously, the name Quel'thalas seems to remain, even though it should technically be "Sin'Thalas") *"Rhok" = "Longbow" *"Rhok'delar" = "Longbow of the Ancient Keepers" *"Ronae" = "Peaceful" *"Serrar" = "Blade" *"Shan" = "Honor" *"Shan'do" = lit. "Honored Teacher" *"Sin" = "Blood" *"Sin'dorei" = "Bloodborne", "Blood Elves" *"Thalas" = "Kingdom"; "Home" *"Thero" = "Student" *"Thero'Shan" = lit. "Honored Student" *"Zaram" = "Blade" Some Darnassian Phrases These phrases cannot be directly translated or even broken into translatable words, as no lexicon of Darnassian has been made avaliable- the words in the previous section were either directly translated, or could have been confirmed by analysis. While translation of these phrases are guesswork, the general idea of the phrase is easy to guess while listening. *''Elune-Adore'', common greeting among Night Elves. (Eternity's End campaign). *''Ishnu-alah'', elven initial greeting (Eternity's End, et al). *''Ishnu-dal-dieb'', elven return greeting (Eternity's End, et al). *''Andethoras-ethil'', said by Malfurion when Illidan searched for Tyrande (The Brothers Stormrage, Terror of the Tides campaign). *''Tor'ilisar-therenol!, shouted by Maiev before joining battle with the Naga. *''Enshu-falah-nah, elven goodbye; said by Illidan when he said goodbye to Furion and Tyrande. *''Asha'falah'', elven goodbye. *''Anu'dora'', an agreement or confirmation. *''Az'thero'dalah'dor'', some form of confirmation- used often by Shan'do Stormrage *''Ana'duna thera'', battle cry. *''Ashra thoraman?, often used by Priestesses of the Moon (''Eternity's End, et al). Possible Translations *"I honor Elune", "Elune's blessing" *"Greetings", "Good Day", "Peace be with you", etc., initial greeting. *"Greetings", "Good Day", "Peace be with you, also", etc., in reply. *"May the spirits watch over you" *"Let battle be joined!" *"Live Long and Prosper","Fare Thee Well" *"Be well" *"Understood","Roger","Agreed" *"I do so with honor" *"Revenge will be ours!" *"What do you want?", "What is it?" Darnassian Relatives It should also be noted that the Night Elves, the High Elves, the Blood Elves and the Naga use a similar languages. High elves use a derivative language known as Thalassian, and Blood Elves use a newly created language, Sindassi. This is shown by the High Elven nation being named Quel'Thalas, and to the Night Elves they are the Quel'dorei, and the Naga claiming to be descended from the Highbourne. Prince Kael'thas used "Ishnu-alah" in the same usage as the Night Elves, and Lady Vashj greeted Kael with "Ishnu-dal-dieb" in the same manner that Maiev did. Moreover, the word "dorei" is clearly in the current language of the elves, as the Blood Elves are clearly named the Sin'dorei. As High Elves live very long lives and the Naga are apparently immortal (barring death in combat) their languages might simply be Darnassian of a slightly different dialect, just as an English-speaker from Britain itself would speak a different dialect from an English-speaker from America or Australia- usage over ten thousand years would change only slightly for speakers of that lifespan. Note that the term Darnassian may have been only recently applied to the ancient Night Elven tongue, as the city of Darnassus, after which it is named, was only recently established. Of course, it may be the city that is named after the dialect, or even that the phrase "darnass" may mean something. Dialects Besides the current spoken version of Darnassian there is at least one more ancient dialect of Darnassian. Category:Game Terms Category:Languages